minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve and the C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S! Part 2!
(C.R.I.T.T.E.R.S Will appear in this part, uh is u know which guys yes? Well, Steve is on his way to save Jesse!) *Steve is walking on the street, not sure where Herobrine have his lair* Steve: Crap, i completely forgot where Herobrine lives, if i is him then i lives in a dump, a piece of crap place that is, lol k i stop joke about crap places, a place which is... Dangerous place btw... Hm, now what is the best way to... *Sees a guy reading newspaper* Hey, sir, may i ask you if ya know Herobrine's place? The guy: O_O... *Runs away like a nooby noob, so runs of fear* AAAH! Steve: He runs away like a girl anyway... Hey you! *A little girl on bike stops by, listening at Steve* Do you know where Herobrine lives? Girl: WHAT!? D: EEEEK! *She drives away* Steve: NO! DON'T LEAVE! It is important! My friend is... Sigh, nvm... *Steve spots some police Iron Golems* Steve: AHA! :D *Goes to them* Hey, officers! I need help, and i must ask you guys... Where do Herobrine live? Ya see he have my friend and i must save him because it is my friend's birthday today so you guys help me? Iron Golem Cops: HEROBRINE!? *They get in the police car and drives away* Sorry, kid! Steve: HEY! >:/ And i am NOT a kid... Sigh, -_- Not the police too... <:( How am i gonna find him now? *Steve sadly walks away until...* Mysterious Guy: (The Mysterious Guy, with other words uh... You know who? XD...) Psst! *Steve looks at him* I heard you is after Herobrine, aren't ya dude? Steve: :O WOAH! That is right! :D... Guy: Well, then you just meet the RIGHT person about Herobrine, i hate that guy so much, ugh that guy is SO MUCH trouble, that guy ruins everything ugh! Steve: Ikr, he stole my best friend! It is his birthday today! Guy: Well, we both share same enemy, pal! I guess i can help you then! Steve: YA WILL!? :D... :( But how? Guy: ;( Since he stole my all... :) I think having a partner might be good to this job! Steve: Count me in! Guy: Great! Now... Turn around! Steve: Why? Guy: IF ya turn around, ya will see ice cream truck which we can use to get to Herobrine! *Steve turns around, very strange, Steve is very silly here, Steve sees just a poster of an ice cream truck, think it's non-fake* Steve: DUDE! Your right, :D ICE CREAM TRUCK!... *The guy hits Steve in the head with a frying pan, knocking Steve down* OW! *Screen turns black and ya should know where we is now* *Steve wakes up, in some room. He looks around* Steve: What is this place? Huh? Uh... Huh? *He sees the mysterious man appear from the shadows which is a grey suit and a fedora and face is not seen for now...* Guy: Who are you? Steve: I am Steve... Who are you? Guy: Some guy... Who ask you... Do you work for "Herobrine?" Steve: No! Opposite, i am against him! I was doing a mission to take him down! Guy: You seem to lie, you LOOK LIKE him, but... You have eyes... Uh, yeah you sure? You look like you have a disguise, or is a clone of him or something? Steve: Eh, i am Steve, not a clone so i am not something either eh mostly "Something" which is a man! Guy: Oh, prove me you ain't... Ah! *He kicks somebody under him* Ricky! Watch where ya move! >:/! Ricky: Sorry, boss! *The feet moves and then this "Guy" falls down... Which ISN'T a guy at all* Steve: WOW! You ain't a guy! You are 4 animals! *A raccoon, rabbit, cat and squirrel* Raccoon: Well, now ya know uh... I am Robin the Raccoon, those are Ricky the Rabbit, Charlie the Cat and Sam the Squirrel! Steve: Nice to eh meet ya! :P.. Robin: >:/ Ok, who do ya work for IF ya work for Herobrine or not? If ya don't then ya should know who the good guys is? Steve: I work for "Notch" and... Robin: OH :O Notch? *The animals bow for Steve* Steve: Uh what? Charlie: He is a good guy, Robin! He knew Notch! Sam: Yeah, i guess we should listen at Steve? Steve: Yeah? :) Listen at me is a good choice! Robin: Oh ok... We will take you out of here, so... Ricky! How to get out? Ricky: Uh, the way we got in? Robin: Oh, right... *All five enter outside* Steve: So... How do we now do this, well how? Robin: Oh well, right... We better obviously find Herobrine's lair... Steve: I think i know where it is? Sam: Well, let's do this! Robin: Hey! I am in charge here... Let's do this! *All five lol is going yes all* *Meanwhile, at Herobrine's lair* Jesse: *Inside cell* Herobrine, please! Please be a nice person in my birthday? <:(... Herobrine: Lol, i AM an awful person <:) Ya know that, >:) Always do! Jesse: What are ya gonna do with me? Herobrine: Torture! >;)... Jesse: GASPS! What? Abuse? Hurting? Eat me? Force me to listen to Justin Bieber? Herobrine: No, Jesse! *Whistles* GUYS! I got Jesse! *His monster trio comes* Skeleton: Yes boss, what is it??....... Herobrine: Guard this fool and tell him about your sucking stories! Zombie: HEY! >:/ Our stories doesn't suck! Herobrine: Ok, LOVELY stories, ok? Creeper: Hm-Hm! *Nods* Herobrine: *Thumbs up IF he have fingers* Good, i am gonna rest, take good care of him... And DON'T wish him happy birthday, be mean! Monsters: YES BOSS! Herobrine: Good indeed! *Laughs evil way as he closes door* *Monsters grins at Jesse, prepared to do torture* Jesse: NOOOOOOO! *End of Part 2!* Category:Blog posts